


Ocean of Dream

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The dreaded Buster Call has been invoked for the second time, and the effects were devastating. There were only two survivors. Years later, they meet with three others that shared the same kind of pain. The Will of D is active again, and the world won't know what hit it.





	Ocean of Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those bearing the name of D are sure to bring forth a storm

The Marines and World Government officials alike scrambled to escape the inferno that threatened to destroy them, completely and utterly. To think that one man was capable of something like this, especially one as young as the person in the very center of the flames.

"Please, spare us?" one of the Marines looked at him with wide eyes

"I don't see why I should." the young man shrugged "After all, you didn't bat an eye when innocent men and women of Ohara begged you for their lives. You didn't give a damn when you massacred people of Flevance like animals. And you didn't lift a finger when you massacred women and children of Baterilla, all because you wanted to make sure I didn't exist. Well, I have news for ya: this is retribution. Isn't that right, Robin, Law and Lammy?"

Another man and two girls stepped out of the fire, grins on their faces. Grins which promised revenge, and long, painful death.

"This time, the world that ruined our lives would suffer for it." Law remarked nonchalantly "No one can stop the storm once it begins."

And the screams rang out that night

-x-

"Ace! You are back!" a human projectile rammed into the man in question

"Of course we are, little bro." Ace ruffled the younger man's hair "We are all here, me, Robin, Law and Lammy. We will stick together through thick and thin, and the world won't know what hit it."

"Speaking of which." Robin interrupted "We have three 'clients' to deal with today.

"Oh yeah." Ace perked up "I can't wait to see what kind of people they are."

"I'll let the first one in." Lammy moved towards the door, and turned the knob 

A rotund man stepped forth. Lammy took a step back. Something about this particular man screamed danger. His aura didn't feel like the auras of the people she had come to call family.

"I am Marshall D. Teach." the newcomer introduced himself "You can call me Blackbeard."

"And what information do you need?" Lammy asked him

"Oh, I didn't come here for information." Marshall D. Teach gazed at someone behind Lammy hungrily "I am here for my prey. Black Hole!"

A black whirlwind crossed the room, and in the next instant, Teach was holding Ace and Robin by the shoulders. 

"Well, I have gotten what I've wanted." Teach giggled "I am afraid I'll be leaving now."

With swift footsteps, he moved towards exit. He shut the door behind him, leaving Law, Lammy and Luffy staring at the closed door, mouths hanging open.

"I guess it really is time for the Will of D to cause a major storm." Law was the first to come to his senses "That man, Blackbeard, is foolish if he thinks he can capture our two nakama without us retaliating. Let's teach that bastard a lesson. And then you can have a powerful Devil Fruit too, little sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have craved something like this for a long, long time.


End file.
